Qātiš
|- |'Nation' || Euphraties |- |'Region' || Lavinaria |- |'Area' || • City - 500 km2 • Urban - 5,000 km2 • Metro - 75,000 km2 |- |'Population' || • City - 7,000,000 • Urban - 15,000,000 • Metro - 21,000,000 |- | Elevation || 20 m |- |'Demonym'|| Qātiši (Ka-tee-she) |- |'City Ruler'|| • High King Nebuchadnezzar • Queen Nefertiti |- | align=center colspan=2 | NS |} Qātiš (Kat-ies) is the capital of Euphraties and one of the largest cities in the Lavinaria. Located near the Euphrati Delta and along the Kassite River, it was founded in AD 781. Qātiš has long been a center of the region's political and cultural life. Qātiš was founded as a temple city by High King Salomon in honor of the God Qātiša. At the time Susa was the capital and central authority of the Euphrati Kingdom. It became the Euphrati capital in AD 1394 when High Queen Semiramis relocated the capital there, coinciding with a decline in influence in Susa following a war with the neighboring Euphrati city of Hammurabi. Euphrati today often refer to Qātiš as the “Heart of Euphraties” or simply “the Heart” emphasizing the city's continued role and importance in Euphrati life With a population of more then 7 million people Qātiš is by far the largest city in Euphraties. With an additional 15 million inhabitants just outside the city, and a further 21 million more in the metropolitan area, Qātiš resides at the center of the largest metropolitan area in Euphraites and one of the larger in Lavinaria. Like many other Euphrati cities, Qātiš suffers from a deteriorating infrastructure and economy, party driven by the lack of transportation and international development.An antiquated train service and river boats connect Qātiš to the rest of Euphraties. Cars are rare and generally frowned upon, even for senior dignitories. A key government focus is on improving transportation and introduction of a tram system which is currently partially operational, with large areas of the city under construction. History The area around present-day Qātiš had long been a focal point of Euphraties due to its strategic location in the Euphrati Delta. However, the origins of the modern city is generally traced back to the construction of the Temple of Qātiša and associated religious activity which was established by High King Salomon in AD 781. The temple was desined to be the largest and most splendid in the Euphraties Valley and also to spread the power of the city state of Susa. It began as a series of connected towns and villages surrounding the temple, with a moderate docks area along the Kassite River. The temple was continually expanded over the years, with some historians noting the vast sums of money spent on developing Qātiš may have contributed to the decline in stature of Susa as funds were channeled from the city. The city became the key religious center of Euphraties and remained as a Susa protectorate for several centuries. However in AD 1391 Susa was invaded by the neighbouring city state of Hammurabi. The reasons for the war are unclear with various reasons from Hammurabi aggression to a loss of devotion to Qātiša in Susa suggested. The result was however very clear with the Susa Kingdom, long in decline, emphaticily defeated. Susa surrendered in 1393. The line of High Kings from Susa ended with the crowning of the Hammurabi Queen Semiramis as the first of the Hammurabi dynasty of Euphrati High Kings. In 1394 the capital of Euphraties was relocated from Susa to Qātiš. The Hammurabi expansion of Qātiš over the following century was very impressive. The city was fortified and expanded, the population exploded. Many of the old temples and buildings were destroyed and rebuild. Under the Hammurabi Qātiš became a center of leaning and the arts. Science flourished and the Great Library was constructed containing thousands of books. In 1516 an army of slave soldiers seized control of Qātiš and declared the establishment of a new Dynasty. The High King was executed and the line of the Hammurabi was ended. The revolution was to be short lived with the armies of the other city states uniting to attack Qātiš. Much of the city was destroyed in the fighting but in 1521, just five years into the slave revolution the city fell. The slave army was sacrificed to Qātiša in an effort to appease him for the destruction of the city. The 12 city states of Euphraties now chose a new High King and from among them King Merodach of Chaldea chosen for the honor. This dynasty would last until the invasion of the heathens. The city and the Kingdom as a whole were brought to their knees by a series of plagues which swept through Euphraties over the following century. Hundreds of thousands died as a result and the population of Qātiš declined rapidly until by AD 1600 only 200,000 people remained. The priests feared they had offended Qātiša and human sacrifices increased until hundreds if not thousands were being sacrificed each day. ` At this time Euphraties was invaded by the heathens and Qātiš political influence diminished significantly after it was relegated to a mere province with Qātiš as its capital. The Kingdom was led by a puppet High King appointed by the heathens. The period from 1641 to 1719 was to become known as the most violent and deadly period of Euphrati history. The power of the city states was crushed and all control centralized in the hands of the High King. No resistance was brokered and emigration was high. It was however at this time that the vast network of waterways established across Euphraties was expanded and connected, allowing water travel through river and canal to most parts of the country and across the nation for the largest ships. A series of dams were built to prevent flooding and later to increase energy. The 1749 revolt in Qātiš led to a change in policy towards Euphraties. A group of dockworkers occupied several buildings. Over the passing days and months as the heathens proved unable to suppress the revolt it spread to all parts of the city and gained the support of the Church. The response of the authorities was incredibly violent, thousands of citizens were executed. However in April when they not only suppressed the New Years festival but burned the temple to the ground led to outright rebellion across the nation. In an ever more deadly circle of violence neither side could gain a clear advantage until by the end of the year the heathens began a campaign of genocide against the Euphrati. The leaders of the rebellion seeing no hope of success surrendered to save the city. While the rebellion had failed with huge loss of life it did at least offer a change of policy from the heathens. A new policy of social and economic reforms were established across the nation. The heathen army was moved out of the nation. The policy was not of modernization but of rebuilding and reconnecting the Euphrati communities. In Qātiš the temple was rebuild and much of the modern city organization took place. As with the rest of the nation, there was little modernization but the city was rebuilt as it had been centuries before. A new High King was appointed as governor which established the modern dynasty. The rule of the heathens was no less violet however. Over the passing years the High Kings oversaw some modernization efforts. A rail network was established and gas and lighting were brought to the nation. However these projects brought immense debt to the colony which provided a pretext for increasing heathen control once more, which culminated with the the 1821 invasion by the heathens. This war was different with smaller scale groups resisting the heathens rather then full on armed conflict. It was by far the most bloody war in Euphrati history but it succeeded in dragging out and restricting the heathen army leading to the peace treaty of 1826 and the declaration of independence. The High King was recognized as the hereditary ruler of Euphraties and he established his capital at Qātiš.. Qātiš was largely unaffected by the Great Wars of the 20th century despite Euphrati participation. The cities population has exploded since this date with nearly 20 million now living in the city and the surrounding areas. Geography Qātiš is located in western Euphraties. The city is along the Kassite River and Canal, which bisect the nation and connected by canal to major cities. Although the Qātiš metropolis extends away from the Kassite River in all directions, the city of Qātiš resides only on the north bank of the river with only a new industrial area standing on the south bank. Until the mid-19th century, when the river was tamed by dams, levees, and other controls, the Kassite in the vicinity of Qātiš was highly susceptible to changes in course and surface level. As such until the formal docks were established the city advanced and receded as the rivers course fluctuated. This ended with the rebuilding of the city after it was established as the new capital city in AD 1394. The industrial Marnak district was originally a small port to the east of the city and is now a major industrial centre. Although most industrial work now takes place in the Bal District on the South Bank. The Temple of Qātiša is located south of the city near the river and stands on the original site of the ancient temple. The Tower of Qātiša is a huge structure which houses the monastery and most religious works. It has stood since the founding of the city at the city center. Most of the city is a haphazard maze of small winding streets mixed with wide boulevards. Climate In Qātiš and along the Kassite River Valley, the climate is a warm desert climate, but often with high humidity due to the river valley's effects. Wind storms can be frequent, bringing dust into the city during the months of March and April. High temperatures in winter range from15 °C to 30 °C while night-time lows drop to below 10°C, often to 5 °C. In summer, the highs rarely surpass 40 °C, and lows drop to about 20 °C . Rainfall is sparse and only happens in the colder months, but sudden showers do cause harsh flooding. Infrastructure Health Qātiš has been established as Euphraties's main centre for medical treatment, and despite some exceptions, has the most advanced level of medical care in the country. Qātiš hospitals include the Hammurabi Medical Center with 350 beds. Education Qātiš has long been the hub of education and educational services for Euphraties and the region. Today,The headquarters of the National Educational body and the relevant government offices are all based here. Transportation Qātiš has a very limited road network and maritime services. The majority of the roads are cobbled or paved and not laid out for cars. As such most of the local transport is still today by means of donkey or horse and cart. Cars are a rarity and are considered a novelty item or toy or the rich. Even among the royal family they are generally transported by horse and carriage. In an effort to improve transport in the city a tram service has been installed in some areas, generally linking the most important buildings. There are plans to expand this network and much construction active can be found as a result . There are no bus or taxi car services but taxi carriages and donkey carts can be rented. There is a very limited road network connecting the cities of Euphraties. And most are in a state of ill repair or abandoned. A train network connects the main cities but is antiquated and overcrowded. Conditions on the trains are poor and hygiene is far from ideal. There is however a good network of canals and waterways connecting the towns and cities and most areas can be reached by canal boat, even if most are not motorized. The primary International Airport is located in Qātiš and connected to the capital by tram or by the numerous carriage taxi rides available. The airport is compartively small, having been constructed some 60 years previously with only minor updates. It does not handle the largest planes due to lack of space and capabilities. Pollution The city takes great pride in the appearance of the old town, housing the government building and religious centres, where the streets and builds are impeccably maintained. Away from the old town conditions deteriorate rapidly. The rapid expansion of the cities population has placed an overwhelming strain on the cities facilities. Large quantities of rubbish are uncollected creating heath hazards and encouraging rodents and other carriers of disease. The Qātiš Project attempts to educate people on recycling and establishing community waste removal projects. They are working to pick up as much waste as possible within the city limits, though it remains a pressing problem. The sewer system is inadequate for the number of people living here and tends to fail and overflow. Sewage often does escape onto the streets. This problem is hoped to be solved by a new sewer system, which could cope with the demand of the city however this is some years from completion. Culture Over the ages, Euphraties has stood as the land where many civilizations have met. While the ancient Euphrati city states and the heathens have left a lasting influence on the landscape of the city, many Lavinarian nations have left an impact. The cultural mixture in this city is only natural, considering its location and history. However efforts dating back to independence have sought to rid the nation of non Euphrati elements. Cuisine The best-known Qātiši cuisine consists of various vegetable or meat side dishes and entrées, usually a thick stew, served atop a large sourdough flatbread made of flour. One does not eat with utensils. It is also very common to eat from the same dish in the center of the table with a group of people. Sport Football is the most popular sport in Euphraties, and Qātiš has a number of sporting teams that compete in national and regional leagues. The best known teams are Royal Qātiš and the Kassite Falcons , whose annual football tournament is perhaps the most watched sports event in Euphraties. Both teams are known as the "rivals" of Euphratiesian football. They play their home games at Qātiš Park, a government owned facility. Qātiš Park was built in 1956 and its multi-purpose sports complex that houses the main football stadium, an indoor stadium, several satellite fields that held several regional, continental and global games. The stadium is located in the Northern city suburbs. It can not compete with modern facilities and, as the peeling walls and broken seats can testify, is in need of renovation which is part of the national development plan. The two sports which attract huge crowds are horse and dog racing which are widly popular. Hunting remains a popular past time. Euphrati athletes have completed at numerous track and field events and aquatic competations across the globe but have found limited success and the disciplines remain a niche. Religions Most residents are part of the The Euphrati Church of Qātiša which dominates society in all aspects. The number of temples in the city is growing. Other faiths are ofttimes tolerated but expected to complete the New Year Sacrifices which are legal requirements of the nation rather then religious ones. This has led to tension and protest between members of different religions leading to frequent clamp down and persecution of alternate faiths. Economy Qātiš is also in every respect the centre of Euphraties, as it has been almost since its founding. The majority of the nation's commerce is generated there, or passes through the city. The great majority of publishing houses and media outlets are there, as are half of the nation's hospital beds and universities. This has fueled rapid construction in the city. This astonishing growth surged well ahead of governments ability to provide services. Roads, electricity, telephone and sewer services are all suddenly in short supply. The Sights The Temple of Qātiša The current temple, built in 1771, is the third to stand on the same site and traces its history back to the founding of the nation. It is closed to all but The Euphrati Church of Qātiša and its adherents. The lower levels are occupied by the temple brother and areas for the act of sacred prostitution. The higher floors are reserved for the priesthood. The Tower of Qātiša The Tower was originally an annex to the original temple but while the temple has been razed and rebuilt several times, the tower still stands. It has always been used as the headquarters of the Church, together with a vast Library, Monastery and living quarters for the priests and priestess. At one point it was thought to be the tallest building in the world. There is some debate if the library in the tower is that mentioned as the Great Library of the ancient past or if this was a different, lost building. The Royal Gardens The Gardens are a large area of park at the heart of the old city, inside the walls. This is one of the few parks provided in the city and is hugely popular and generally overcrowded. It is frequented to those of all walks of life and is very popular due to its bustling nature. The City Walls The city walls run along the river and into the plain to surround the old city, although the current population spilled over the walls centuries ago. Parts of the walls have been replaced over the years due to war or structural damage. Most of the area currently inside the walls contains the royal palaces, government buildings and religious centers and temples.